Story:Pokemon Guava and Mango/Alola
Characters Trial Captains Nam Mo (Malie City) Johto= Nam Mo is initially encountered as a wandering nun in the Johto region, accompanied by an alarmingly intelligent Decidueye who she always refers to as "Aunty". She can be found after visiting Sprout Tower for the first time, admiring the swaying architecture. Following this, Sau will find her randomly wandering any of the routes in Johto. Nam Mo will always offer Sau a place by her campfire in trade for a token amount of alms (either a small amount of Pokedollars or a Berry). After sharing a meal with Nam Mo, she will grant Sau a random gift: a curry recipe, a hint about Berry growing, a special Berry tea or a small prayer token that will buff Sau's Pokemon during the next three battles. |-| Island Challenge= Malie Temple has been sadly neglected and Nam Tien is in an absolute frazzle over how they're going to get it ready in time for the Mid-Autumn Sun-Moon Festival. Help the two sisters (and Aunty) clean up and make the Festival a success! Aunty Aunty is in charge of the food. Speak to her first to arrange these matters of utmost importance. Sadly, being an owl, she can hardly venture into Malie City herself - hence where Sau comes in. *'Mooncake': The traditional food of the Mid-Autumn Festival. The special ingredient in these are eggs, which can be fetched Garden's Ducklett enclosure. Be careful, though - the Duckletts can be a tad broody. *'Malasada': No celebration is complete without Malasadas. Please help Aunty pick up the enormous order from the City's bakery. *'Fruit Offering': There are ten Berry trees around Malie Garden. Harvest a Berry from each of the trees to place on the offering shrines to the ancestors. Nam Tien Nam Tien is in charge of the Gardens. People will be flocking into the gardens to watch the rising of the Harvest Moon and the falling of the Sun, so it has to look its best! *'Reflecting Pool': There's nothing more romantic than seeing an enormous Harvest Moon reflected in a beautiful mirror of water. Sadly, the Garden's pool is a murky mess. Use any Water Pokemon to help clear it out! *'Lanterns': At night, the paths will be enchantingly lit with traditional Mid-Autumn lanterns. Help Nam Tien light these by taking a Fire Pokemon and running to each one - but be quick! All the lanterns must be lit within three minutes. *'Pavillion': Most people will watch the Sun and Moon from the Gardens famous Pavillion on the water. Help Nam Tien dust it clean with the assistance of a Flying Pokemon's gusts of wind. Nam Mo As the custodian, Nam Mo is in charge of making sure the ritual to welcome the Moon and Sun goes off without a hitch. Once Sau has completed all the tasks from Aunty and Nam Tien, he can climb the Pagoda to reach Nam Mo at the top. There, Nam Mo will explain that she must ring the great chimes in order to summon the Sun and Moon that heralds the start of the Festival. Unfortunately, they are fast asleep... To wake them up, Sau must defeat Nam Mo in a Pokemon battle on top of the sacred platform. This will awaken the Totem Pokemon that inhabits the Tower, Chimecho. The ensuing Totem battle has Chimecho summon first Chinglings, then a Solrock, then finally the Festival's much anticipated Lunatone. Congratulations on making the Festival a success! |-| Nam Mo= *'Bio': Nam Mo is the young ancestral custodian of Malie Temple. There has always been a tower in Malie Garden, but until a decade ago, its doors were locked. Then came a disastrous day: a tsunami swept in towards Malie City with little warning, swamping many of the buildings of the coastal city. Nam Mo, then barely a teenager, threw open the doors and welcomed many people into the pagoda where they were safe from the floods. Much of the town, the gardens themselves and the old trial sites were destroyed in the disaster. The days after were a time of cooperation as people salvaged what was left of the city and their lives. Having experienced this, Nam Mo was motivated to keep the temple open. The refurbished island trial and gardens provide a big tourism boom and plenty of donations for both the temple and the city. :Privately, she wonders if the tsunami was not a punishment from the gods for the women of her line for keeping Malie Temple shut for so long. Nam Mo sometimes finds it difficult to shoulder the burden of being both custodian and island captain, which may be part of why she often disappears on long "educational" journeys, leaving her younger sister Nam Tien to look after the grounds. *'Totem Pokemon': Chimecho **'Summons': Chingling, Solrock, Lunatone **'Aura': Chimecho grants its summoned Pokemon heightened Evasion and Special Attack. *'Other Pokemon': **Orocorio (Sensu Style) **Medicham **Wobbufet **Polteageist **Decidueye, nicknamed Aunty |-| Dialogue= Outside Sprout Tower Nam Mo can be encountered after exiting Sprout Tower for the first time. Sau can spot the diminutive nun swaying from side to side in front of the Tower. Her Decidueye almost dwarfs her. ;Nam Mo: It's so hypnotic...maybe that's how they convince the monks to come here? :It is a very nice philosophy, though. I'm glad we decided to visit. ;Aunty: *hoots impatiently* ;Nam Mo: What? No way! I'd never replace you with a Bellsprout! :They look so tasty I might eat one accidentally. :Not that I'm that hungry right now. People in Johto are so nice. ;Aunty: *hooting that somehow communicates a philosophical opinion on whether Bellsprouts count as vegetables or animals for the purpose of vegetarianism* ;Nam Mo: Quite right. ;Sau: Are you talking to an owl? ;Nam Mo: Yup. :My name's Nam Mo, this is Aunty, and I'm hungry. ;Sau: Didn't you just say you weren't that hungry? ;Nam Mo: Maybe I'm just thirsty. Fancy some tea? Travelling is hard work. A short scene follows in which Nam Mo sets up a small mat, chipped tea set and incense sticks. ;Nam Mo: Thank you for joining me in this meal, Mister...? ;Sau: It's just Sau. ;Nam Mo: Sau. I'm so happy to have met you. :You're the two hundred and eighty-sixth person I've met in Johto. But only the seventy-ninth I've had tea with. ;Sau: That's a lot of people. I don't think I even know two hundred and eighty-six people. ;Nam Mo: Are you travelling as well? Maybe you will during your journeys. ;Sau: I guess I am travelling now. Though I'm not really sure why. ;Nam Mo: Maybe you'll find that out as you travel. ;Sau: Why are you travelling? In response, Nam Mo smiles at her cup of tea. ;Nam Mo: There's a lot to learn which you can't at home. I'm taking home with me to the world, and one day I'll the world back home. :I think I'll be seeing you again, Sau. ---- Meeting Nam Mo in Johto ;Nam Mo: Hi Sau! How are the travels going? Come share a meal with me and Aunty; we want to hear all about it. After the meal ;Nam Mo: I'm always happy to see you. Safe travels, and I'll see you again soon. :May you find happiness. ;Aunty: *hoots* ;Sau: You too. ;Nam Mo: Here's something for the road. ---- At Malie City ;Nam Mo: Hi Sau! How are the travels going? ;Sau: What are you doing here, Nam Mo? Alola is a long way from Johto. ;Ilya: You know the Malie island captain already? That's great! ;Sau: I...guess I do now. ;Nam Mo: *beams* I told you we'd be seeing each other again! :Ilya, you're taller than me now! ;Ilya: Oh, I, uh, um, thank you? Ilya blushes wildly. ;Sau: Is it okay if we talk somewhere private, Nam Mo? There's something important I have to ask you. ;Nam Mo: Sure - on one condition. :It happens over tea. ;Sau: That's perfect. There's one more person coming, and I think he'll want to meet you too. ---- Island Challenge Sau, Sonthi? and Ilya are seated around a decidedly dusty wooden table as Nam Mo serves tea from the same chipped set. ;Nam Mo: Aunty was getting homesick, so we decided to go home for a bit- ow! ;Aunty: *indignant hoot* ;Nam Mo: Okay, I'' was getting homesick and Aunty said I was neglecting the temple and gardens. :Which is unfortunately absolutely right. ---- ''Pre-Battle Battle Post-Battle Sorrow, Joy, Saturnius (Akala Island) Felicity (Seafolk Village) Cecilia (Hau'oli City) A very ''odd Trial Captain with bright pink hair and other weird features residing in an old church in Hau'oli City who demands that island challengers take Three Trials of Knightly Virtue Elite Four Korem Taylan Pokemon: Cresselia, Lunatone, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Zeraora, Kommo-o Vainia Sestrum Pokemon: Yotta Haruka Homura Koschei The former Champion of the Alolan League. Even by the standards of Pokemon Champions, Koschei was a man shrouded in mystique. Tall, pale and almost skeletal in thinness, he cut an imposing figure in a martial uniform of white with gold and mother-of-pearl accents. The drama of his presence was heightened by his penchant of riding his beloved Rapidash into battle. Koschei seemed to relish battle more as an exercise of his skill than for combat's sake, he and Rapidash battling together with languid grace. Though generally taciturn, he had a soft spot for young Trainers and would often give his combatants copious advice following their losses. All of this ended without warning. One morning, the four other Elites ascended Mount Lanakila to find that Koschei had simply vanished. Not even his son Ilya knows where he is now. Pokemon: *Rapidash, nicknamed Acheron *Alolan Marowak *Weavile *Dusknoir *Trevenant *Gallade Locations Wild Area Other than the four main islands of the island challenge, Alola also consists of more than a hundred smaller islands, islets and atolls scattered across the ocean to the northwest. Most of these are sparsely populated; together, these make up Alola's unique Wild Area. Surf is a necessity for getting around the oceans - a tricky task when they teem with Water Pokemon. Separated by water, though, each island forms a unique habitat where the canny explorer is sure to find unusual Pokemon and undisturbed treasures. Inhabitants Islands Episodes An Unexpected Welcome= As Sau begins ascending Mount Lanakila, his passage is halted by a voice descending from on high. ;???: Uwaaaaaugh! ;Sau: ?! :Some kind of...screaming Pokemon? ;Magnemite: Analysing aural data. Please hold. Beep...beep...beep. :Verdict: no Pokemon is capable of making quite so terrifying an unholy racket. It is a human child. ;???: No, Kharan, no! This is way too fast! Khaaaaaaaran! A Blitzle charges past. Clinging onto its neck is a very distressed young man who is even shorter than Sau. Whether in answer to the boy's shout or because it spots Sau, Blitzle abruptly decelerates. ;Boy: That's too slow! The boy is flung over Blitzle's head as the Pokemon screeches to a halt. Despite an impressive tumble through the air, he manages to land neatly on both feet. ;Boy: *breathes heavily* ;Sau: Are you okay? ;Boy: *wheezes* :Y-yes. Thank you. ;Magnemite: Interesting... Beep. Beep. Beep. Revising assessment of "human child". ;Boy: Child?! I'm 15 years old! ;Sau: I guess that's why Magnemite is revising its assessment. :I'm Sau, by the way. ;Boy: Call me Ilya. ;Sau: Did you just come from the League? How far until I get there? ;Ilya: Just four kilometres. Straight up, that is. Sau blanches visibly. ;Ilya: Have you completed all the island challenges already? You seem a bit...under-prepared. ;Sau: Nope. I have business with the Elite 4, so I'm heading straight up. ;Ilya: You can't do that! ;Sau: Why not? ;Ilya: The mountain's crawling with high level Pokemon and bored elite Trainers. You'll get destroyed - if the climb and the cold don't get you first. :Mind you, that flannel looks pretty warm. ;Sau: I'd trade you, honestly. I haven't worn an Alola shirt in years. Sau eyes Ilya's shirt with a hint of avarice. ;Ilya: Anyway, there's no point making the trek at the moment. The Champion's gone and the rest of the Elite Four are totally useless. They all seem depressed. ;Sau: Hang on, does that mean you have completed the island challenge? ;Ilya: Well, um, I- To be quite honest, it's a bit complicated, but- :No. :But I intend to! It's just that I was training up to make sure I was ready, then the Champion disappeared and I've got to find him again! So I'm a bit distracted. ;Sau: Doesn't it make more sense to do the challenges first? Maybe he'll turn up again by the time you're finished. Or they'll get a new Champion. ;Ilya: No one would dare replace Dad as the Champion! ;Sau: Dad? |-| Malasadas= At the foot of Mount Lanakila. ;Sau and Ilya: *huff puff* ;Ilya: Every time...I climb this mountain...I think it won't be as bad...and it is. ;Sau: And that was just going down. The two of them limp towards a bench with a cheerful sign beside it marked "Recombobulation Zone" ;Ilya: My Dad used to hike up Mount Lanakila every day before work. ;Sau: Doesn't the Champion get any special transport rights? ;Ilya: For fun. ;Sau: Your Dad sure sounds like a Champion. ;Ilya: Really? How do you mean? ;Sau: Kind of scary, to be honest. Having met the Johto Elite 4 and Champion. :Which is why I need to talk to him. Where has he gone? ;Ilya: I don't know. ;Sau: He didn't tell you? ;Ilya: Nope. Three months ago, he came home on the day of the eclipse in a real mood. Didn't even say a word to me or Acheron. :He stared at me for a long time, patted my head, then the next day he was gone. I haven't seen him since. :So now I have to look for him. Everyone is depending on me to get him home and restore the glory of the League.